1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of orthodontics, and, more particularly, to orthodontic brackets that can be consistently, precisely positioned at predetermined locations on teeth with the aid of a conventional bracket positioning gauge. The brackets of the present invention include a central recess for receiving the tip of the positioning gauge. In an alternate embodiment, separate jigs or inserts having a recess therein are placed between the tie wings of a bracket.
In further embodiments, one or more grooves may be provided in the face of a bracket between the tie wings to both assist in bracket positioning and to reduce friction between the bracket and an archwire.
2. History of the Related Art
The goal of orthodontic treatments is to achieve the correct alignment of all of the teeth and a proper occlusion so that the opposing surfaces of the upper and lower teeth properly contact each other when an individual bites. When this goal is realized, an individual is assured of having more uniform tooth wear, healthier teeth and gums, and an attractive smile.
It has not been heretofore possible, however, to achieve a correct teeth alignment and occlusion for all individuals because of the great difficulty experienced by orthodontists attempting to precisely position orthodontic brackets on patients' teeth even with the aid of bracket positioning guides. Consequently, misalignments of the teeth and malocclusions have resulted despite individuals having endured oftentimes lengthy and painful orthodontic treatments.
Precise positioning of orthodontic brackets at proper locations on the teeth avoids a number of problems that otherwise would occur. Orthodontic brackets and their associated archwires control the ultimate arrangement of the teeth. Thus, proper placement of the orthodontic brackets is critical for achieving a successful orthodontic treatment.
Regarding orthodontic bracket positioning, if a bracket is positioned too high on a tooth relative to its bottom (incisal or occlusal) surface, the force exerted by the attached archwire will pull the tooth too far downward and produce an excessive tooth length. Consequently, a malocclusion will result and the individual's bite will be unsatisfactory.
Similarly, if an orthodontic bracket is positioned too low on a tooth, the tooth will be pushed too far upward by the archwire and the resulting tooth length will be inadequate, also causing a malocclusion. Accordingly, correct vertical placement of orthodontic brackets is mandatory to achieve a proper occlusion.
It is also necessary to correctly horizontally position orthodontic brackets on the teeth to achieve a successful orthodontic treatment. That is, if an orthodontic bracket is located excessively horizontally off-center, the associated tooth is twisted by the forces imparted on the bracket by the archwire. Consequently, the teeth are misaligned.
Improper orthodontic bracket placement on the teeth causes the orthodontic treatment to be unnecessarily prolonged. This is because brackets which are improperly positioned must be subsequently repositioned. Alternatively, instead of repositioning improperly positioned brackets, bends are sometimes formed in the archwire to compensate for any misalignment which would otherwise occur. Such measures are unsatisfactory, however, because additional stresses are placed on the brackets that may cause the bracket to become loose or even separate from the teeth, not to mention the additional pain and suffering to a patient.
Accordingly, proper orthodontic bracket placement reduces treatment costs because the need for bracket repositioning and replacement is eliminated.
Also, proper bracket placement reduces patient discomfort as the number of oftentimes painful and traumatic visits to the orthodontist are minimized because the teeth reach their ultimate proper arrangement in a shorter period of time.
In addition to proper bracket placement, improper archwire control between an archwire and a bracket can often increase the period of patient treatment. During the early stages of treatment, it is preferred to permit a somewhat free movement between an archwire and a bracket so that the teeth are not restrained from corrective movement. Therefore, if too much friction is created between brackets and archwires, a resistance to tooth realignment is created. Thus, the decreased resistance results in a more rapid and less painful orthodontic treatment.
In view of the undesirable problems associated with improper orthodontic bracket placement, there has been a need for an orthodontic bracket which can be consistently, precisely positioned on the teeth so as to avoid the problems of misalignment and malocclusion that are associated with the known orthodontic brackets.
Further, there exists a need to selectively control the resistance created between orthodontic brackets and archwires to permit rapid tooth alignment during early stages of treatment and more controlled alignment during latter stages of treatment.